Nur ein Haufen Motten
by henrytheshrimp
Summary: Als das Schloss der Von Krolocks vom Staat unter Denkmalschutz gestellt wird, stehen Breda und Herbert vor einem Problem. Wie sollen sie unbemerkt ihr Hab und Gut in Sicherheit bringen, ohne bemerkt zu werden? Und wie kommt man als Vampir an einen geeigneten Wohnsitz, geschweige denn einen Job?
1. Prolog

Das Morgengrauen begann gerade den Himmel lavendelblau zu färben, als der erste Brief eintraf. Angekündigt durch ein aggressives Pochen mit dem kunstvoll gestalteten Türklopfer stand der Briefträger mit einer prall gefüllten Tasche über der Schulter vor den schweren Eichentüren des Schlosses und wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig auf Einlass. Langsam aber sicher machte sich sein Rücken bemerkbar und er verlagerte sein Gewicht, um die Belastung ein wenig zu verteilen. Rückenschmerzen, geschweige denn einen Bandscheibenvorfall konnte sich der bereits etwas in die Jahre gekommene Mann nicht leisten. Immerhin hatte er noch seine Familie zu versorgen – Zuhause warteten Frau und Kinder auf ihn und verließen sich darauf, dass er das Geld für die anstehende Miete mit heim brachte.

Sicherheitshalber suchte er den Eingang ein zweites Mal nach einem Briefschlitz ab, wurde jedoch nicht fündig. Stattdessen öffnete sich eine der Türen einen kleinen Spalt und ein, zwei Sekunden später lugte eine bleiche, schmale Hand daraus hervor und winkte fordernd.

Ein wenig irritiert kramte der Postbote den Brief mit der passenden Adresse aus seiner Tasche und steckte ihn der Hand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er kam nicht umhin, die nahezu perfekte Maniküre zu bemerken und fühlte sich unmittelbar an seine Frau erinnert. Die Hand verschwand mitsamt dem Umschlag. Kopfschüttelnd drehte der Mann dem Schloss den Rücken zu – scheinbar waren dessen Bewohner tatsächlich so absonderlich, wie man es sich im Dorf erzählte.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er nur noch einen stechenden Schmerz am Hinterkopf, dann wurde alles um ihn herum dunkel.

Herbert, seines Zeichens gebürtiger Von Krolock und Erbgraf, wischte sich äußerst ungräflich mit dem Handrücken das Blut vom Mund. Eine solch späte Mahlzeit war nicht geplant gewesen – eigentlich hatte er sich bereits vor einer guten Stunde zu Sarg begeben wollen. Doch der Brief, der dazugehörige Postbote und dessen ordnungsgemäße Entsorgung hatten den Zeitplan des blonden Vampirs gründlich durcheinander gebracht.

Inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen und schien vereinzelt durch kleine Ritzen im Gemäuer. Herbert dankte seinem Vater für dessen Abneigung gegenüber blitzblank geputzten Räumen und nutzte die in der Luft herumschwebenden Staubteilchen, die ihm durch ihre Reflektion des Sonnenlichts genau zeigten, wo sich das Licht seinen Weg gebahnt hatte. Diese Technik, der Helligkeit aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte sich als äußerst effektiv erwiesen und war vor allem für den Erbgrafen von großem Nutzen, da dieser sich nur selten pünktlich zum Sonnenaufgang zur Ruhe begab.

Lautstark gähnend machte er sich nun aber endgültig auf den Weg zur Gruft. Den Brief legte er auf den Sargdeckel seines Vaters, bevor er es sich in seinem eigenen gemütlich machte und von innen den Deckel zurechtrückte. Breda würde den Umschlag schon bemerken.


	2. Der Brief

**Der Brief**

Der nächste Abend kam schneller als erwartet. Herbert wischte sich gähnend den Schlaf aus den Augen und schob den Deckel seines Sarges zur Seite. Er blinzelte kurz, gähnte ein zweites Mal und erhob sich, nur um geradewegs in das wenig erfreute Gesicht seines Vaters zu blicken. Nicht, dass Breda von Krolock oft erfreut dreinschaute. Meistens ähnelte sein Blick eher dem einer sogenannten „Grumpy Cat", die Herbert vor kurzem auf der Oberfläche eines kleinen Geräts entdeckt hatte. Dass das Ding einmal seinem Abendessen gehört hatte, war für ihn kein Grund gewesen, es sich nicht genauer anzusehen. Breda räusperte sich laut und zog die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes wieder auf sich.

„Herbert, wir haben ein Problem."

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieses Problem möglicherweise mit einem gewissen Brief zusammenhing. Die Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sein Vater ihm den geöffneten Umschlag vor die Nase hielt. „Lies." Herbert hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, griff nach dem Brief und setzte sich auf den Rand seines Sarges, bevor er zu lesen begann.

„ _Sehr geehrter Herr Graf von Krolock,_

 _wir bedauern Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr Schloss demnächst unter Denkmalschutz gestellt wird. Um weitere Abnützungen zu vermeiden, werden Sie höflichst dazu angehalten, Ihren Wohnsitz zu verlassen und ihn in staatliche Obhut zu übergeben."_

Der blonde Vampir kippte vor Schreck rückwärts in seinen Sarg. Nach einer kurzen Pause las er weiter.

„ _Selbstverständlich wird die Gemeinde Ihnen eine angemessene Entschädigung in Form finanzieller Mittel zukommen lassen und Sie bei der Suche nach einer Unterkunft unterstützen._

 _Die Räumungsfrist läuft am 06.06.20XX aus._

 _Wir bitten Sie, Ihre persönlichen Gegenstände in diesem Zeitraum zu entfernen._

 _Hochachtungsvoll,_

 _Leontin Matei"_

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!" Breda ging schnellen Schrittes auf und ab und raufte sich die langen Haare. „Seit über vierhundert Jahren befindet sich das Schloss schon in meinem Besitz und auf einmal ist die Regierung der Meinung, ich könnte nicht darauf aufpassen!"

Grummelnd lief er weiter hin und her, während er den Staat auf ungehörigste Art und Weise verfluchte.

Herbert dagegen krabbelte aus dem Sarkophag und versuchte erstmal, seine Haare wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor er sich zu seinem Vater gesellte, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn von Gehen abhielt. „Sieh das Ganze doch nicht so negativ. Wenn sie uns wirklich hinauswerfen wollen, müssen sie persönlich kommen und wir bekommen unsere Mahlzeit praktisch ans Bett geliefert. Wir machen es einfach so, wie mit den Touristen im Sommer", redete er auf Breda ein. Der ließ nur ein tiefes Seufzen hören. „Herbert… Touristen sind nicht der Staat. Wenn sie uns zum Ausziehen zwingen wollen, schaffen sie das auch. Abgesehen davon werden sie am Tag kommen. Es sind immerhin Menschen. Du weißt selbst, wie unsere Chancen stehen." Er wandte den Blick ab, um nicht weiter in die ungläubigen blauen Augen seines Sohnes sehen zu müssen. Der packte kurzerhand seinen Kopf und drehte ihn wieder in seine Richtung. Wann war der Junge eigentlich so respektlos geworden? Resigniert erinnerte sich Breda daran, dass sein Sohn in den letzten Jahrhunderten einen mächtigen Dickschädel entwickelt hatte.

„Vater, sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede! Seit wann gibst du so schnell auf? Bist du dermaßen verweichlicht, dass du den Menschen die Macht gibst, über dein Leben zu entscheiden? Früher hast du sie als schwache Kreaturen bezeichnet, als zerbrechlich und weich. Und jetzt lässt du sie dir einfach dein- nein unser Zuhause nehmen? Was für eine unglaubliche Schande!" Blanker Zorn funkelte in Herberts Augen, während er sich immer mehr in Rage redete. „Ich hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet."

Breda ließ die Moralpredigt gelassen über sich ergehen. Einen handfesten Streit mit seinem Sohn anzufangen, war unter seiner Würde. Geduldig wartete er, bis Herbert sich beruhigt hatte, dann nahm er ihm den Brief aus der Hand und zerriss ihn in aller Seelenruhe in kleine Fetzen. Auf den perplexen Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren antwortete er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du den Briefträger noch heute morgen um ein paar Liter Blut erleichtert hast?", erkundigte er sich scheinheilig. Sein Sohn nickte, dann schlich sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen auf sein gerade noch so zorniges Gesicht. „Du meinst…" „Ja, ich meine", wurde er von seinem Vater unterbrochen. „Die Räumung des Schlosses setzt voraus, dass wir die Nachricht erhalten haben. Wenn dem Überbringer des Briefes allerdings unterwegs etwas Entsetzliches zustößt und wir von nichts wissen, sind wir völlig unschuldig." Der Graf überlegte kurz, dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und tippte seinem Sohn auf die Brust. „Hast du die Leiche noch?"

Keine Stunde später war die Tat vollbracht. Einige Kilometer vor dem Schloss gab es einen steilen Abhang am Rand des Weges, der den beiden Vampiren gerade recht gekommen war. Nun lag der Mann inmitten von Sträuchern am Grund der Schlucht, vollkommen zerkratzt und scheinbar einem Raubtier zum Opfer gefallen. Wenn er wider Erwarten gefunden werden sollte, gäbe es keine Hinweise auf menschliche - oder vampirische - Aktivitäten.

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden begaben sich die beiden Von Krolocks zurück ins Schloss, wobei Breda noch einen kleinen Abstecher ins nächste Dorf machte, um dort seinen Hunger zu stillen. Eine unvorsichtige Küchenhilfe fiel seiner Gier zum Opfer. Mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht machte er sich auf, um seinem Sohn nach Hause zu folgen und ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Herbert, der in der Eingangshalle auf ihn gewartet hatte, reichte ihm wortlos eine Packung Taschentücher. Ohne Zweifel waren diese Papierfetzen um einiges praktischer bei der Entfernung lästiger Blutflecken, allerdings benötigte man auch unglaublich viele davon, um überhaupt etwas ausrichten zu können. „Was für eine Verschwendung", murmelte Breda vor sich hin, während er die letzten Reste des beinah getrockneten Bluts abtupfte. Sein Sohn verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ach, jammer doch nicht. Sei froh, dass du nicht wie früher nach jeder Mahlzeit das alte Stofftaschentuch auswaschen musst!" Herbert konnte beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, warum sich sein Vater von Zeit zu Zeit so sehr gegen die Vorteile der neumodischen Technik sträubte. Ihm gefielen die Erfindungen der Neuzeit, auch wenn sich im Schloss nur sehr wenige davon finden ließen, weil sich der Graf standhaft gegen einen Anschluss ans transsilvanische Stromnetz weigerte. Allerdings musste auch er zugeben, dass nicht alles Neue unbedingt von Nutzen war. Den Sinn hinter bananenförmigen Plastikboxen oder geschälten Eiern in ebenfalls aus Plastik bestehenden Verpackungen verstand er bis heute nicht.

Breda murmelte etwas Unverständliches, knüllte die benutzten Taschentücher zusammen und warf sie aus dem nächstbesten Fenster. Manchmal war der Fluss hinter dem Schloss ja doch zu gebrauchen. Außerdem ersparte er sich so die Schmach, seine Adresse bei der Müllabfuhr der nächsten Gemeinde anzumelden und die paar Papierfetzen würden sowieso niemandem auffallen, wenn sie sich nicht schon längst im Wasser aufgelöst hatten. „Umweltverschmutzer", grummelte sein Sohn und machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg zum nächsten Badezimmer. Er musste keine zwei Minuten gehen, bis er den gewünschten Raum erreichte.

Seit sich sein Vater vor über hundert Jahren dieses rothaarige Biest ins Schloss geholt hatte, fand man in beinahe jedem Gang ein vollständig eingerichtetes Bad. Glücklicherweise hatte das Mädchen kein Jahrzehnt durchgehalten und war zusammen mit Alfred, der ihr die ganze Zeit über hinterhergehechelt war, auf den Friedhof verbannt worden. Breda hatte von ihrer ewigen Singerei einfach die Nase voll gehabt, was Herbert durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Alfred Abweisung hatte er nach einer Weile verwunden und ihn schlicht als weiteren Unwürdigen auf seine bedauerlich lange Liste gesetzt.

Seufzend holte er sich ein Handtuch aus dem alten Holzschrank, legte es ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf den Rand der Wanne und ließ heißes Wasser einlaufen. Während er wartete, suchte er in einem der kleinen Kästchen nach einer Erfindung, die er ganz besonders praktisch fand. Haarbänder waren ja schön und gut, aber zum Baden eigneten sie sich leider kein bisschen. Die Haargummis, die er sich vor einigen Jahrzehnten besorgt hatte, waren da schon sehr viel geeigneter. Sich mit einer Hand das Gummi fest- und mit der anderen die Kleidung ausziehend hopste er wenig elegant auf dem glatt polierten Marmorboden herum, bevor er sich nach getaner Arbeit in die inzwischen bis zum Rand gefüllte Wanne sinken ließ.

Im Gegensatz zur Verflossenen seines Vaters konnte Herbert Schaumbäder nicht ausstehen. Er gab den heißen Dämpfen von frischem, klarem Wasser den Vorzug. Außerdem konnte er so die ganze Badewanne vollfüllen ohne auf herumfliegende Schaumberge achten zu müssen, die ihm seine Haare einsauten. Tiefentspannt ließ sich der Vampir bis zum Hals ins Wasser sinken und stöhnte zufrieden. Wenn der eigene Körper sich dauerhaft anfühlte wie ein fleischgewordener Eisklotz, war die Hitze eines Bades eine mehr als willkommene Abwechslung.

Herbert lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Wenig später war er bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen. Breda, der sich nach einer Stunde vergewissern wollte, dass mit seinem Sohn auch alles in Ordnung war, verließ nach einem Blick auf den Schlafenden das Bad und schloss mit einem sanften Lächeln lautlos die Tür.

Er selbst wollte sich noch eine Weile in die Bibliothek setzen und eines seiner Bücher lesen, bevor er Herbert in ein paar Stunden aufwecken würde müssen.


	3. Eine schwere Entscheidung

„Herbert." Keine Reaktion. „Herbert!" Wieder nichts. Langsam aber sicher verlor Breda seine Geduld. In Kürze würde die Sonne aufgehen und wenn der Graf eines ganz sicher nicht wollte, war das ein Sohn in Form eines Aschehaufens. Einige Sekunden lang spielte er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, den Vampir einfach so wie er war aus der Wanne zu heben und ihn in sein lichtgeschütztes Zimmer zu tragen. Dann dachte er an das letzte Mal, als Herbert in seinen Armen aufgewacht war und ihm, entsetzt von der Tatsache, dass sein Vater ihn splitterfasernackt durch die Gänge trug, die kunstvollsten Flüche ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. Es war zwar nicht so, dass Herbert sich für seinen Körper schämte – Gott bewahre, manchmal wünschte Breda sich, es wäre so – aber solange sein Sohn nicht selbst über gewisse Einblicke entscheiden konnte, war es ihm doch recht unangenehm. Durchaus verständlich, wie der Graf fand. Seufzend beobachtete er den Schlafenden, der leise in der Wanne vor sich hin schnarchte.

Nach beinahe vierhundert Jahren wollte man meinen, dass es ihm gelungen wäre, eine Methode zu entwickeln, Herbert ohne erhöhtes Verletzungsrisiko zu wecken. Dass dem nicht so war, bewiesen mehrere halb entstellte Friedhofsvampire. Die traurigen Gestalten hatten vor einigen Jahren ihr letztes bisschen freien Willen zusammengekratzt, um sich gegen den Befehl ihres Herrn aufzulehnen und sich zu weigern, ihr beinahe unsterbliches Leben wegen Herberts Tiefschlaf aufs Spiel zu setzen. Widerwillig hatte Breda sie gewähren lassen, wenn auch erst, nachdem drei weitere der Untoten seinem Sohn zum Opfer gefallen und ihm langsam aber sicher die Bediensteten ausgegangen waren. Immerhin konnte er mit Stolz behaupten, dass Herbert ihm trotz des Altersunterschieds beinahe ebenbürtig war. Um seine Nachfolge musste er sich also keine Sorgen machen. Genaugenommen brauchte er als jahrhundertealter Vampir zwar ohnehin keinen Nachfolger, allerdings war Vorsicht immer besser als Nachsicht. Und ein Leben – oder zumindest eine Existenz - ohne seinen Sohn konnte und wollte Breda sich nicht vorstellen.

Doch genug der Gefühlsduselei - der Junge musste aus dem Wasser, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Mit skeptisch zusammengekniffenen Augen umrundete der Graf die Badewanne. Irgendwie würde er schon eine Lösung finden, da war er sich sicher. Nur leider schien ihm die Keramikwanne mit seinem Dilemma auch nicht helfen zu können. Ein weiterer Seufzer. Verstimmt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn das so weiter ging, konnte er statt der ganzen Seufzerei auch gleich wieder zu atmen beginnen. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß wehte die samtenen Vorhänge zur Seite und gab den Blick auf das sich langsam erhellende Tal frei. Gleichzeitig machte sich eine Idee in Bredas Kopf breit und ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Kurzerhand griff er nach den schweren Gardinen und riss sie mit einem Ruck herunter. Prüfend hielt er sich den Stoff vor die Augen und nickte zufrieden. Jetzt musste er nur noch seinen Sohn unbeschadet aus dem Wasser bekommen. Das Wasser war längst kalt, als Breda mit seiner freien Hand Herberts Fuß zur Seite schob - natürlich waren selbst seine Zehen perfekt pedikürt, aber von seinem Sohn hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet - und den Stöpsel zog. Etwas angewidert trocknete er seine Hand an der Gardine ab. Man konnte nie wissen, was Herbert beim Baden so alles anstellte. Endlich floss der letzte Rest Wasser ab. Den Vorhang breitete Breda über seinem Sohn aus, ehe er ihn an der Schulter packte und vorsichtig in den Stoff einwickelte. Sanft, aber fest genug, dass Herbert kaum noch Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Dann hievte der Graf seinen Sprössling aus der Wanne und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Um ihn in dieser Aufmachung im Brautstil die Treppen nach unten zu tragen, fehlten Breda im Moment wirklich die Nerven.

Nachdenklich ging Breda einen der langen Gänge entlang. Seit er beim Aufstehen den Brief auf dem Boden entdeckt hatte, spukte ihm dessen Inhalt ununterbrochen im Kopf herum. Zwar hatte er Herbert gegenüber Zuversicht gezeigt, doch war er keineswegs so entschlossen, wie er sich gegeben hatte. Breda war nicht dumm, und selbst wenn er sich die letzten Jahrhunderte erfolgreich vom Rest der Menschheit ferngehalten hatte, so war ihm doch sehr wohl bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht für immer so weitergehen konnte. Und doch hatte er sich noch ein wenig mehr Zeit erhofft. Nur ein paar Jahre. Ach, was versuchte er sich denn einzureden! Ein paar Jahre früher oder später machten doch keinen Unterschied. Nicht für ihn, nicht für einen Vampir, der seit Jahrhunderten auf Erden wandelte. Tiefe Sorgenfalten durchzogen Bredas Stirn, als er in der Gruft ankam. Auf dem kalten Steinboden lagen noch immer die Stücke des Briefs, den er vor wenigen Stunden eigenhändig zerfetzt hatte und die ihn schmerzlich daran erinnerten, dass auch Koukol vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von ihnen gegangen war. Nun gab es nur noch einige der erbärmlichen Ewigkeitsvampire, seinen Sohn und ihn.

Sanft legte der Graf die vampirische Vorhangrolle zurück in ihren Sarg und schob so leise wie möglich den Deckel zu. Dann stand er für einen Moment, der sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, einfach nur da und starrte ins Nichts. Ein quiekendes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand. In einem Loch in der Wand hatte sich eine Mäusefamilie eingenistet, die den Vampir nun aus schwarzen Knopfaugen anstarrte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich ab. Seit Koukols Tod hatte sich die Verfassung des Schlosses rapide verschlechtert - die Mäuse waren dabei nur ein Problem von vielen. Vielleicht hatte der Denkmalschutzbeauftragte gar nicht so Unrecht. Breda selbst konnte das Gebäude nicht am Verfall hindern, schon gar nicht ohne qualifiziertes Personal. Und als Vampir sah das Angebot diesbezüglich ohnehin eher mager aus.

Zögernd bückte er sich und griff nach einem der Schnipsel, ehe er den Brief wie ein Puzzle zusammenfügte und die Worte ein zweites und danach noch ein drittes Mal las. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. So übel, wie Herbert es dargestellt hatte, war das Angebot genau genommen gar nicht. Finanzielle Unterstützung durch den Staat würde der Graf zwar sicherlich nicht benötigen - trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber der Außenwelt hatte er sich vor Jahrzehnten dazu überreden lassen, ein vernünftiges Bankkonto anzulegen, wobei er dieses vorsichtshalber alle dreißig Jahre verlegte. Die Zinsen mussten inzwischen enorm sein, und das, obwohl sein geerbtes Vermögen bereits nicht zu verachten gewesen war. An Geld mangelte es ihm also wirklich nicht. Doch der für ihn relevante Part war nicht das Geld, sondern die erwähnte Unterstützung bei der Suche nach einer neuen Unterkunft. Irgendwo mussten sie schließlich wohnen. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Zahlenreihe am unteren Rand des Briefs. Kontaktdaten. Eine Telefonnummer? Breda meinte sich daran zu erinnern, das Wort bereits einmal aus dem Mund seines Sohnes gehört zu haben. Wenn ihm nur der Zusammenhang einfallen würde... Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste ganz genau, wo er zu suchen hatte.

Wenige Minuten später stand der Graf erneut vor der Leiche des Briefträgers, die sie so sorgfältig entsorgt hatten. Missbilligend rümpfte er die Nase. Der Tote begann bereits zu riechen. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um der Familie ein einigermaßen glückliches und sicheres Leben zu ermöglichen. Breda stellte seine ohnehin kaum vorhandene Atmung ein und durchsuchte die Taschen des Mannes. Und tatsächlich wurde er fündig. Neugierig betrachtete er das rechteckige Gerät in seinen Händen und drückte auf den erstbesten Knopf, in der Hoffnung damit etwas ausrichten zu können. Nichts passierte. Ungeduldig probierte er einen weiteren Knopf aus, mit ähnlichem Erfolg. Um ihn herum erhellte sich langsam aber sicher der Wald und wenn er nicht als Aschewölkchen enden wollte, blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Toten verstaute er das Telefon in seiner Fracktasche und kehrte zum Schloss zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn als er die schweren Türen hinter sich schloss, berührten bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Gemäuer.

Mit einem sehr ungräflichen „Umpf" ließ sich Breda rückwärts in seinen Sarg fallen. Den Deckel schob er von innen zu, dann holte er erneut das Telefon aus seiner Tasche und inspizierte es kritisch. Was, wenn das merkwürdige Ding kaputt war? Nun, er hoffte lieber das Beste. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend drückte er einmal alle Knöpfe gleichzeitig und siehe da, es tat sich etwas. Die Oberfläche wurde erschreckend hell und Breda musste sich die Hand vor die Augen halten, um das gleißende Licht ertragen zu können. Wie hielten die Menschen das nur aus? Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Blinzelnd und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er die helle Oberfläche. Sollte er einen weiteren Knopf drücken? Was erwartete das Ding von ihm? Testend berührte er es mit einem Finger und lies das Gerät vor Schreck beinahe fallen, als ohne Vorwarnung ein buntes Kästchen auftauchte. ‚Einstellungen' stand in schwarzer Schrift drüber. Nun gut, dann würde er eben etwas einstellen. Auch wenn er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was genau das sein sollte. Seufzend drückte er seinen Zeigefinger auf ein Symbol, das ihn entfernt an eine Sonne erinnerte. ‚Anzeigeoptionen'. Ob er damit etwas an der Helligkeit ändern konnte?

Eine gute Stunde und unzählige Versuche später hatte er endlich herausgefunden, wie das Handy - so nannte man diese Geräte wohl heutzutage - funktionierte. Zugegeben, Breda war stolz auf sich. Das Ding tat, was er ihm befahl und er war damit sogar in der Lage, anderen Menschen kleine Briefe zu schicken. Und genau das würde er jetzt tun. Den Papierfetzen mit Leontin Mateis Nummer hatte er mit in den Sarg genommen und die Telefonnummer erfolgreich in sein Handy eingespeichert. Zögernd tippte er auf das Briefsymbol neben der Nummer und begann zu schreiben.

 _Herr Matei,_

 _mir ist der Ernst der Lage bewusst, doch ich bin für den Moment noch nicht gewillt, Ihrem Angebot zuzustimmen. Sie mögen nichts davon verstehen, doch mein Sohn und ich hängen sehr an diesem Schloss. Es befindet sich seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz der Familie Von Krolock und etwas daran zu ändern, würde meinem Sohn wohl das Herz brechen._

Breda nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Was er im Begriff war zu tun, würde Herbert ihm wohl lange nicht verzeihen. Und er sich selbst vermutlich auch nicht. Mit zitternden Fingern schrieb er weiter.

 _Jedoch bin ich mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich nicht mehr in der Lage bin, das Schloss mit eigenen Mitteln zu erhalten. Geben Sie mir Zeit. Sobald ich eine Lösung gefunden habe, werden wir Ihnen das Schloss widerstandslos überlassen._

 _Gez. Breda Von Krolock_

Schweren Herzens drückte er auf ‚Senden'.

\- - - - -  
Siehe da! Die Geschichte lebt. Und ich vermutlich auch. Nach einem Jahr Wartezeit geht es endlich weiter, und diesmal ist keine so lange Pause in Aussicht. Die Handlung der nächsten beiden Kapitel ist bereits vorgeschrieben, damit ich nicht wieder Gefahr laufe, wie bei diesem Kapitel 300 Wörter zu schreiben und dann den Faden zu verlieren.  
Was den Uploadrhythmus betrifft, kann ich noch nichts genaues sagen. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich mir mindestens ein Kapitel pro Woche aus den Fingern kitzeln kann. Ob es einen fixen Update-Tag geben wird, überlasse ich ganz euch.

Und zum Schluss möchte ich den Personen danken, die diese Geschichte trotz der langen Pause in ihren Favoriten behalten oder ein

Review hinterlassen haben. Ihr macht mich unglaublich froh!


End file.
